That Makes Scents
by Lodylodylody
Summary: Alex knew Juliet's vampire senses were strong, but this is ridiculous.


*CRACK*

The sound was as clear and sharp as it was unexpected. After all, who expects a six-inch wide section of solid, faux-marble countertop to snap off in a young woman's hand?

And yet the unexpected destruction went unnoticed by almost everyone in the room...since it had been drowned out by the squeal of delight that Harper had let out while opening one of her birthday gifts.

Alex had noticed it though, since she'd been leaning on the very counter which had suffered the damage. She looked with surprise towards the pretty blonde girl next to her...the one who'd caused the damage.

Juliet's expression was clearly embarrassed. "I, er...sorry." She cast a hopeful look towards her friend. "Can you fix it?"

Alex's wand instantly appeared in her hand, and a quick wave restored the counter as good as new.

"Thanks," Juliet said with a smile.

"No problem," the young wizard answered as she made her wand vanish with a thought. "But what is with you? Every time you visit anymore you seem to break something."

The blonde shrugged. "Just one of the hazards of vampire strength."

"Are you getting stronger or something?" Alex asked. "I don't remember you breaking things back when we first met. And we spent a lot more time together then. It's different now that you and Justin live in the Wizard World."

"Yeah, that's the only downside of your brother's job. You and I don't get to hang out like the old days."

Alex nodded. "I miss you." She paused. "And never tell anyone, but I miss Justin too."

Juliet smiled. "Well, I miss you too. So does Justin...but you didn't hear that from me."

That news wasn't exactly a shock to Alex, but it was still nice to hear. "But what's with the breaking things?" she asked, returning to her original question. "The countertop today...the doorframe back at Christmas...the staircase railing at Justin's birthday party."

"Just...accidents," Juliet offered weakly.

Alex found the answer odd. But when her boyfriend Mason moved over to join them, things got even odder.

"I'd break things too if I had to deal with that scent," he commented. Apparently he'd been the only other person in the room who'd noticed what Juliet had done, though his words only added to Alex's confusion.

"You'd break things because you have the emotional maturity of a fruitcake," Juliet snapped at him. "Just like all werewolves."

"How dare you?" he shot back angrily.

It was clear a full-blown fight was brewing between them, but Alex wasn't about to let that happen.

"Mason...HEEL!" she said firmly. Once he'd backed down a bit she turned and gave a stern look to Juliet as well. "You two are not going to ruin Harper's birthday."

Both mumbled apologies and Mason excused himself to go out on the balcony and get some fresh air. Alex was gratified to see that nobody else had noticed the little exchange...as all were focused on Harper, who was positively gushing about the present Justin had gotten her...a collection of silent film comedies.

"I'm sorry," Juliet apologized once more. "It's just difficult for me and Mason-"

"I know," Alex sighed. The situation with her boyfriend, Juliet and her brother was a constant source of aggravation for her. The very fact that Alex could maintain her close friendship with Juliet, despite the fact that she and Mason had nearly killed each other a few years ago, was nothing short of extraordinary.

Well, perhaps extraordinary wasn't the right word. When one comes from a family of wizards, dates a werewolf and has an older brother in love with a vampire...perhaps such things were just par for the course.

"What did Mason mean about the 'scent' though?" Alex asked. "Some smell is making you break things?"

"Oh...um...it's nothing," Juliet replied in an evasive tone.

Alex simply gave her a look that let her know she was not going to get away without an explanation.

"Okay," the vampire sighed. "You know my senses are much more developed than humans...or even werewolves. Though in this case Mason could smell it too."

"Smell what?"

Juliet glanced over towards Harper and Justin. Alex saw this, but still didn't understand.

"I can smell more than physical odors," Juliet went on. "When they're strong enough, I can smell...feelings. Emotions."

This information struck Alex as curious. What exactly did emotions smell like? But she only pondered this for a moment...as she started to put the clues together.

"Wait...you smell feelings...with Harper and Justin?" She paused. "Feelings that make you...break things?!"

Alex thought back to each incident. The counter had been cracked when Justin gave Harper her birthday gift. The Christmas incident had occurred when the two of them had exchanged gifts as well. And at Justin's birthday party, it had been when Harper had given him a present.

"But you knew Harper had a big crush on Justin back when we were kids," Alex said. "She still had a crush on him when you and he started dating...and it never bothered you."

"No...no it didn't." Juliet paused. "It still doesn't. Especially now that's she's over all that and has moved on."

"But you're breaking things," Alex countered.

"And I shouldn't," Juliet replied. "I know. Believe me, I'm not the jealous type. It's just..." She looked over to Harper and Justin once again. "Oh, that is so strong." A moment later, her expression changed and a relieved smile came to her face. "Ah...sweet."

Alex looked over to see that Harper's boyfriend Zeke had moved over and put an arm around his girl as he joined the conversation with Justin.

"You have no idea how adorable Zeke and Harper smell together," Juliet commented.

Alex shook her head. "I'm still having trouble processing all this."

Juliet spent the next few minutes trying her best to explain the effect that emotions had on her senses. In truth, it was a fascinating topic. Though Alex was nearly traumatized when Juliet gave examples of the different emotions she constantly picked up with her nose...and let slip a comment about just how active a romantic life that Alex's parents still enjoyed.

"Okay," Alex finally said. "I get all this...mostly. But what I don't get is what bothers you about Harper's old crush on Justin."

"It's not Harper's smell that bothers me," Juliet replied. "It's Justin's."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's not doing anything wrong," Juliet added. "Not at all. And if we saw you guys more often it wouldn't affect me the way it does. But because we're off in the Wizard World and only come by on special occassons, the emotions tend to get magnified and the scent can overwhelm me."

"Are you saying...my brother..."

"Loves Harper very much." Juliet finished with a somewhat bemused smile. "Seriously...this surprises you?"

"But..." Alex paused and tried to consider the matter rationally. "Not like...'love'...more like...uh...'friend love'...or..."

"Alex...what Justin feels for Harper is so much more than friendship. So is what she feels for him. It's really quite beautiful."

"But you and Justin..." Alex protested. "And Harper and Zeke..."

"All have something equally beautiful." The vampire smiled warmly. "Do you know how lucky we all are that I met Justin exactly when I did? If it had been a few weeks later...heck, if it had been a few DAYS later...it might have been too late. He might have realized what he felt for Harper before he and I had ever had a chance."

The expression on Alex's face was troubled. Juliet knew her friend well enough to guess what she was thinking.

"Love isn't finite, Alex. People aren't limited to 'one true love' in their lives. Justin and Harper could have been a love story for the ages. But things worked out differently...which is something I for one am very happy about. Zeke too, I'll wager."

"I'm just having a hard time picturing you and Justin not together," Alex replied. "Or Harper and Zeke."

"I understand where you're coming from. But as strange as it might be to imagine, I bet Zeke would have found someone else...and I could have found someone else...or, if things had gone in another direction, Harper and Justin could have found different people as well. In fact, I know each of us could have."

"Really?"

Juliet's smile grew more bemused. "I think you'd be shocked at some of the scents I've picked up from each of you guys over the years. Scents of feelings that I'm sure none of you were ever consciously aware of." She gave Alex a sly look. "You and Zeke would have made such a fun couple."

Alex's jaw dropped. After a moment of silent shock she began to laugh. "Now you're just messing with me."

Juliet said nothing, but her expression did not change.

"You are messing with me, aren't you?"

Before Alex could get an answer, Harper came over to join them.

"Guys, did you see what Zeke got me?" the redhead asked excitedly as she held up some wildly patterned fabric. "Can you picture the outfit I'll make with this?"

Since both young women were well aware of Harper's _unique _fashion sense, they could both come up with mental images that were quite interesting. Still, they were glad to see her so happy.

After a few moments of conversation, Harper went back to join the rest of the party, taking the young wizard with her. Juliet waited a moment before following them...taking time to enjoy the scent of Alex and Harper together. A scent that was just as powerful as any other she'd ever picked up.

"So much more than friendship," she said quietly.

**End **

**_author's note: _ **_I miss this show so much. Also, the world would be a better place if Jennifer Stone was on TV every day. And Selena Gomez...and pretty much the entire rest of the cast. Please review._


End file.
